I feel Pretty yet unpretty
by ComicsCorner
Summary: My OC Chloe Croft has always battled with a deep dark secret that no one but her foster father Jason Croft knows about. She much fear, and pain from such a young girl. She may be an alien but even they can scare themselves


She felt pretty and unpretty all at once, and she hated it when she felt this way, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and an amazing smile.

Sure she's an alien from another planet but that doesn't determine who she is right? Or did it?

So what if her real form involved blue skin, two long tentacles for hair, black eyes, tattoos all over her blue skin and a, tail?

So what if she walked on her tip toes in that form so what that she had enough power to destroy an entire planet? But that's what scared her most.

All that power in one small 13 year old girl was very scary, sure she has control but what would happened if she let go if she couldn't control it anymore, and what if she could not longer keep her human looking form in tacked?

If people knew what she really was would they turn her back on her, be scared hate and disown her just like that?

All of these questions where pounding in Chloe Croft's head like a beating drum she sat at her desk in her purple painted room, and canopy bed sitting and staring at her reflection in the mirror with tears of regret and pain in her eyes, she then began thinking of her parents and how much that she was missing them

"Why did I let you die" "Why did I permit you to put me in that stupid closet to protect me?" "Why didn't you let me help you?" "And why am I here protecting the people who took you both away from me?"

Chloe screamed she knew that any minute Jason was going to run and ask what was wrong and she hated it when Jason would worry about her Maybe she could call Robin he would understand after all she and him have a very close bond but they weren't necessarily together they where just close friends but Chloe wanted it to be much more deep down. Maybe call the girls Artemis M'gaan?

she knew that there should be nothing to be ashamed of its not like she was the first guardian to ever be created instead of born by child birth, then why did she feel so terrible about herself she always hid her true from when she was in public and always kept herself and her friends secrets.

Chloe sighed and stared at herself again in the mirror her purple guardian necklace began to glow and her skin began to melt away and her hair faded away, moments later a girl with black eyes, blue skin, tattoos, a tail and two long tentacles sat at the chair in her room tears began streaming down her face as she saw her reflection.

She could see the pain and anger in her eyes she had no desire to change back or even say anything to herself anymore, she hated lying to her friends she hated being an alien and she hated that she was feeling so very alone.

An alien far away from her own planet "Iridonia" Chloe thought. Thinking of her home world made her feel sick her thoughts then turned to her friends, Bly, Amaras, Argo, Oceana, Skylar, Alex, Garth and Drake she missed them so very much but did they miss her?

Did they ever give her a second thought since she left?

Of course they did they where after all her best friends she had known them ever since she was a little girl, a few months away from home wouldn't change that not at all Her breathing began getting heavy and deep as tears fell from her eyes and hit her jeans leaving small little water droplets her emotions where so cluttered and foggy that she couldn't think straight, she was feeling happy, sad, scared, and angry so very angry.

Then without warning Chloe smashed her table and used her telekinesis to destroy the mirror the shards of glass fell every where some of the shards cut Chloe which was impossible because of her impervious skin well it could have been her negative emotions that could have effected her powers that must have been it.

But honest she didn't care what it was, she just sat there with her arms around her legs and berried her head in them crying her black eyes out

"Chloe?" A women's voice called, Chloe slowly looked up and saw a haunting image standing before her some one that she held near and dear to her heart "Mother?" Chloe asked surprised to see her own dead mother standing before her "Chloe what have you done my child?"

Alania asked her daughter with great amounts of concern in her voice, she looked around the room and saw the mess that it was in

"Go away please just leave me be" Chloe begged seeing the image of her mother was slowly breaking her heart and she didn't want her own mother to see her this way not here not now but why here why now why was her mothers spirit even here in the first place?

"Your not really here are you" "I'm here because you want me to be" "I never summoned you only senior Guardians are able to speak to past Guardians"

"That is true little one but the spirits of the dead on Iridonia roam free, I came here of my own free will because you need me to be here, now tell me what is wrong"

Chloe turned away from the figure that is her mother as more tears fill her black eyes "Why couldn't you just have me the way that normal Guardians are born why did I have to be created by the council of Guardians?" Alanai knelt next to her dear daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder "Chloe your my daughter and no matter how you where born I love you just the same"

"Your not really here your just in my head my very scary head"

"Than what really troubles you?" Alania asked

"I...couldn't save you and father...and I'm so sorry for that" Chloe sobbed

"You blame yourself for something that you could not control my love you where too young to control your ability's...but that is not why I am here for" "Then why are you here?"

Chloe snapped, she now stood facing the image eyes glowing yellow his anger and hatred she was sick and tired of people from her past haunting her the poor little Guardian had had enough

"I didn't ask you to come here you being her only brings back my pain! Do you want me to be haunted by you an father is that what you want? For me to feel forever guilty that I did nothing while you both died, to remind me of my failure and misery? Is this what you want mother is it? Because if it is it is working alright? Please just leave me alone please just leave me be!"

Then not being able to stand it any further Chloe fired a huge blast of yellow energy at the image as it faded away then she was alone again in her room "Chloe?" Another voice called it was Jason's

"Please leave me be" Chloe begged,

but Jason ignored her he opened the door and was stood in shock at the mess in his god daughters room he could see her in her true guardian form her blue skin and everything, he stood in horror at his poor scared adoption daughter

"Chloe what happened in here?" Jason asked still shocked "I...I feel un pretty Jason inside and out" Jason lightly smiled and walked over to his daughter who sat in tears as he walked Jason's dark brown skin melted away to reveal black as night skin red tattoos red eyes, and a tail as well, he then sat next to Chloe and cradled her in his arms

"If you feel un pretty my child, than I do as well" Chloe was shocked to hear these words as she tightly hugged her mentor,what did Jason mean was he using his empathy to know what she was feeling or had he once felt like this himself when he was her age?

Either way the man who had given her everything was shearing his pain with the only source of light in his lonely word of Darkness and it was a light that could never be put out


End file.
